Lo Primero es Sobrevivir
by Deathwonderwish
Summary: Ella, despertó en una isla desierta sin memorias de lo que realmente pasó. Pero encontró una forma de vivir. Un día salvó a un explorador que estaba realmente herido, ellos tuvieron que convivir juntos. [Pareja principal: Hitsukarin]


**Hola, antes de que preguntéis, si estoy escribiendo algo en español, bueno, esto es lo que debo hacer en el principio, pero como quería practicar mi inglés, empecé a escribir en inglés, pero realmente no me importa el idioma que uso, lo más importante es que cada día estoy enamorando más del Hitsukarin, al fin y al cabo los personajes serán los mismos, sea inglés o español.**

 **Yo estaba leyendo un libro en clase y ahí es donde salió esta idea.**

 **Bleach, no es mío, desgraciadamente...**

 **Y bien, me voy a callar.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Me sentía raro, era algo húmedo y tenía frío. No sabía si estaba despierta o no pero sólo veía oscuridad y nada más.

Tampoco recordaba de nada por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

Luego cuando me di cuenta que mi conciencia volvió vi el cielo azulado, con muy pocas nubes. Y el sol iluminaba fuertemente en mi cara.

Intenté levantarme pero no podía, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y estaba paralizada.

Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni cuántas veces había probado a levantarme, al final pude lograr de al menos sentarme en donde estaba, y lo que vi realmente fue raro y era una total sorpresa para mi. Estaba sentada en una playa, cuando me giré vi un bosque y una montaña

Qué demonios pensé

Intenté levantarme otra vez del sitio para explorar este sitio, aunque pensé que esto era solo un sueño porque no tenía ni idea de cómo puede una persona acabar en un sitio desconocido sin saber cómo llegó en primer luego, encima tenía la sensación de que estaba en medio de la nada, osea una isla.

Bueno fui a explorar ya que tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Mi ropa estaba empapada, cuando metí la mano en mis bolsillos, en uno estaba mi cartera, que siempre lo llevaba conmigo cuando salía de casa, había algunas monedas y mis tarjetas, de autobús, de identidad y de crédito. Normalmente no me gustaba llevar billetes así que no tenía que preocupar por si el dinero se mojó o no. En el otro bolsillo de mi pantalón era una navaja que siempre llevaba conmigo. Además de eso no tenía nada más encima, la camisa de cuadrante que llevé puesta estaba totalmente empapada, igual que mis pantalones y mis zapatos. Claro eso no me extrañaba porque me desperté en el agua.

En fin, empecé a reflexionar de lo que había pasado y la razón de que me encontraba aquí en este situación. Ya había comprobado que no era un sueño. Por eso me resultaba raro de que aún no había entrado en pánico. Sabía que algo como esto no era normal, desde cuando una mujer de 20 algo de años acaba en una playa desconocido? Obviamente eso no pasaba todos los días.

Después de todo no recordaba de cómo acabé aquí…

Pero no todas las cosas eran malas, también había una cosa buena. el clima era cálido pero no húmedo así que mi ropa estaba secando rápido.

Cuando dejé de pensar en esas cosas, me di cuenta de que tenía hambre, y mucha porque me sentía mareada pero como iba poder conseguir comida en un sitio como este. Al final pensaba que moriría en este lugar, si hubiera animales salvajes, me comerían o sino por el hambre o sed. Pero no quería que eso pase, así que haré lo que sea para sobrevivir.

Por tanto esto me hizo recordar ese verano cuando mi padre mandó a mis hermanos y yo a un campamento de estos donde tenías que sobrevivir, porque te encontrabas en una montaña con muy pocas cosas. Recordaba perfectamente que yo no hice nada mal, bueno tampoco era tan difícil, sólo había que buscar alimentos y saber cómo descansar bien, pero le costó un poco más a mi hermana porque ella no le gustaba nada el bosque y el mundo salvaje, dijo que había muchos pinchos y que habrá animales peligrosos. Yo le dije que no había ningún peligro porque si hubiera peligro, no estaríamos en ese bosque, estaba todo bajo control. Luego mi hermanos mayor tampoco tuvo problemas, él quería ser Policía y entrenaba desde muy pequeño bajo diferentes casos, sabía que esos entrenamientos no era fácil. Ese tiempo él tenía 18 años y nosotras teníamos 15, pero eso era ya hace 9 años.

Yo estudiaba medicina en una universidad bastante cerca de mi casa, no vivíamos en una ciudad grande como Tokio pero no podría quejar de nada porque al menos las calles eran pacíficas.

Después de caminar un poco en la playa secando mi ropa, entre al bosque. Como dije antes no sabía porque no estaba en pánico como una persona normal debería. Tal vez porque yo podía mantener la calma y no morirme de una forma tonta como algunas de esas personas en 1000 maneras de morir estúpidamente. Aunque para la mayoría de las personas que me conocían yo era una persona de cabeza hueca que hace las cosas sin pensar. Pero en realidad si llegaba a situaciones serios, si que actuaba sólo después de pensarlo suficientemente y mantenía la calma en esas situaciones. Sólo porque sabía muy bien que un ataque de pánico no me ayudaría en nada. Esta situación por ejemplo era muy serio, era de vida o muerte. Si no pensaba bien, acabaría mal y seguramente no saldría de este.

Si yo fuera Yuzu en este momento, estaría llorando y entrando en pánico por no saber qué hacer. Mi hermana era así, porque ella depende un poco demasiado de los demás, éramos gemelas pero éramos totalmente diferentes, ella con el pelo castaño claro y yo pelo negro como nuestro padre, y ella se parecía a nuestra madre quien murió cuando éramos muy pequeñas. Pero si fuera mi hermano Ichigo, estaría muy dispuesta a explorar el sitio y ver que tipo de lugar era esta. El era ese tipo de persona, no pensaba mucho antes de la acción. Aunque en realidad tampoco era tan malo, porque le gustaba proteger a todo el mundo si tuviera esa oportunidad, esa era una de las razones por la que él quería ser Policía, tomó la decisión justamente unas semanas después de la muerte de nuestra madre, porque Ichi-ni echaba la culpa a sí mismo por no poder proteger a nuestra madre ante ese coche.

Bueno en fin, después de pensarlo mejor, no quería pensar que esto era totalmente mala suerte, igualmente me servirá de algo para el futuro, eso sí realmente lograré salir de la isla.

Estaba caminando por el bosque y de momento no encontré ninguna cosa que podría ser comestible, sea fruta o lo que sea. Con este clima, plantas que crecían aquí eran como las de la amazonas. Porque en el interior del bosque sí que era húmedo.

Metí un poco más al interior, haciendo algunas marcas con mi navaja en los árboles que estaba en mi paso, para luego no perderme en este sitio enorme.

No podía sonreír más en mi vida cuando vi ese árbol de plátano delante de mi. Era muy grande por lo tanto había muchos frutos. Noté que los plátanos no eran grandes pero no importaba. Mi estómago estaba muriendo.

Tuve que subir al árbol para recoger los plátanos, no era tan difícil ya que hacía eso cuando yo era más joven, no tardé mucho antes de coger uno o dos plátanos del árbol y comerlo. Aunque tenía más hambre, no podía comer más, si quería sobrevivir tenía que acostumbrarme a comer menos para tener más posibilidad de no morirme de hambre un día sin comida. Después de hacer otra marca y memorizar el sitio, continúe con mi paso. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero se notaba que el sitio era muy grande, además estaba realmente desierta. En todo este tiempo no había encontrado ninguna alma humana. Sólo de algunos animales, hablando de animales, hace un rato vi un jabalí… me quedé quieta en el sitio, y seguí mi camino cuando el animal salvaje se fue.

Bueno al menos podré encontrar comida luego, eso sí podré atraparlo yo sola, sin ninguna herramienta para ayudar. Bueno ya pensaré de eso otro día.

Se estaba poniendo de noche, encontré una cueva cerca de las montañas, no era muy grande pero me servirá para pasar la noche. Gracias a esa experiencia en el campamento, sabia como hacer fuego sin usar un mechero, y eso planteaba hacer. Seleccione algunas ramas y con eso había logrado encender una pequeña hoguera.

De momento estaba feliz. Al menos ya tenía la esperanza de sobrevivir en este sitio.

Esa misma noche descanse bastante bien, aunque con miedo de peligros

 **bueno este es el capítulo 1 editado, la versión antigua estaba horrible.**

 **Gracias al comentario de MikeRyder16, me hizo ver los grandes errores que he cometido en la historia, tal vez aún no me acostumbro a escribir en español. En fin no importa. Hay dos cosas que voy a decir en esto.**

 **1\. Si habéis leído la versión anterior, los verbos estaban en presente. Aquí la versión editada estan en pasado, la razón de eso es porque yo no se como escribir cosas en presente, antes nunca lo había empleado en mis redacciones.**

 **2\. Cosas que olvidé mencionar antes: estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. En el siguiente saldrá Toshiro. No se si hacer que está historia fuera de romance (como género principal me refiero) o que sea principalmente de aventuras y el romance parecerá muy poco. Bueno me diréis. Si queréis algún lemon o mejor como esta. Luego otra cosa que olvidé mencionar. Otros personajes aparecerán luego.**


End file.
